islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Share Your Island
This is a guide on how to find your Avatar ID number. What is an Avatar ID Number and what is it good for? An avatar ID number is used to identify your personal island. You can use it to make a link that goes directly to your island. By having a link that goes directly to your island you can share your island with other people that play Island Paradise. This is useful in two ways. First if you or your neighbor are having issues with your neighbor bar not loading you can still visit their island. The best use of this link is to show your island to non-Facebook friends without having to add them as a friend. If you are on a discussion board and want to show off off that wonderful island of yours you can without taking a photo. Link for sharing your island The first step in sharing your island is to have the proper link. Here it is: http://apps.facebook.com/myownisland/?island_avatar_id= Now all you need is your Avatar ID Number! Finding your Avatar ID Number There are two methods of finding your Avatar ID Number. The first one is using a photo of your island.This method is easier but only works with pictures taken before May 26, 2010. The second method uses wall posts and can be used by anyone. Method 1 To find your Avatar ID Number you need a photo of your island. Go to your Island Paradise album on Facebook and click on any photo you took. This photo must be one you took of your island(aka no neighbors involved).' Note:' Due to changes on Facebook photos taken after May 26, 2010(about this time) will not contain the necessary link. You will have to have a photo from before May 26, 2010. Now under the picture you will find a link similar to this one: http://apps.facebook.com/myownisland/redir/go?ra=######rav=###### but instead of #'s there will actual numbers. Look at the picture below for location of the link. This is not the link you want but the info you need is in it. At the end of the link it says 'rav=#######'. The number after the 'rav=' is want you want. Simply copy this and add it to the end of the link from before. Example: http://apps.facebook.com/myownisland/?island_avatar_id=1240585 That link will take you to Echo's island. Now that you have the link to your island you should save it somewhere for future use. The Avatar ID Number is found in the link right under the picture after the 'rav='. You do not want any info from the public link at the very bottom of the page. Method 2 This method simple requires any wall posting from Island Paradise that allows you to get some sort of reward(adopt, claim coins, claim xp bonus). Simply go to your wall or to your profile on Facebook and find a wall posting you have made. Now hover your mouse over the last link, the one you would click to claim the reward. The next step depends on your browser and what settings you have for it. If you have a bar at the bottom of your browser(similar to the one in the picture below) find the link in the bar and look for the avid=#######(highlight in red in the picture below) and simply write down your Avatar ID Number. You are just coping the numbers between the = and & symbols nothing else. If you do not have a bar at the bottom you will have to copy the link. If you do not know how to do this follow the instructions for Saving Adoption Events. Once you have the link paste it somewhere and copy the number after the avid= in the link. You are just coping the numbers between the = and & symbols nothing else. This is your Avatar ID Number. Simply take your Avatar ID Number and add it to the end of the link from before. Example: http://apps.facebook.com/myownisland/?island_avatar_id=1240585 That link will take you to Echo's island. Now that you have the link to your island you should save it somewhere for future use. Category:Game Play & Rules